YuGiOh! Internet Adventures!
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: YuGiOh! cast are on the net and wacky stuff happens to them! No longer in chat format! Old name YuGiOh! AOL Style! Ch. 1 Zork has Pwned You!


**Nice: Hi Everyone! This is just a little story I thought up while typing the next chapters of my other fics. I hope you like it!**

**Seto: This is going to be stupid. **

**N: No it won't! Now here the disclaimer!**

**Nice doesn't own anything.**

**New note: This is not in chat anymore. And all of the chapters are connected in some way. The main plot will be a surprise.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.1: Zork has Pwned You!**

**Yugi logged on to AIM. "I wonder who's on?" he said to himself. He saw that some of his friends were on. He logged in.**

**KingofGames said, "Hi everyone."**

**JoeystheMan said, "Hey Yug."**

**DancerGirl said, "Hi Yugi!"**

**IamthePharaoh said "Hello Yugi. I was wondering when you would get on."**

**KingofGames said, "So who else is here?"**

**DancerGirl said "Well, Kaiba and Mokuba are online and so are Duke, Bakura, and Ryou. Want me to invite them?"**

**KingofGames said, "Sure."**

**IamthePharaoh said, "It's okay with me."**

**JoeystheMan said, "Not Kaiba!"**

**The computer said in an automated voice,**

**"_BlueEyesMaster has joined the conversation, _**

_**MokieChan has joined the conversation, **_

_**ThiefKing has joined the conversation, **_

_**DuketheDiceMan has joined the conversation, and**_

_**BritishBoy has joined the conversation. Good day Mr. Moto."**_

**JoeystheMan said, "Damn it!"**

**BlueEyesMaster, said, "Hello to you to Mutt."**

**JoeystheMan said, "I am not a Mutt!"**

**MokieChan said, "Now Big Brother…"**

**BritishBoy said, "Oh dear. Not again."**

**ThiefKing said, "Ha. I love to see them fight."**

**IamthePharaoh said, "I know you would."**

**ThiefKing said, "Shut up!"**

**DancerGirl said, "Could we stop this, please?"**

**DuketheDiceMan said, "Yes. Could we?"**

**JoeystheMan said, "No! Not until Money Bags says he's sorry!"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "Over my dead body."**

**KingofGames said, sigh "They'll never get along will they?"**

**MokieChan said, "Nope."**

**DancerGirl said, "Why do you guys always have to fight?"**

**JoeystheMan said, "Because he is a bastard."**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "Kiss my ass."**

**BritishBoy said, "Don't say such things with a child here!"**

**MokieChan said, "Who are you calling a child?"**

**ThiefKing said, "Maybe he was talking about the Pharaoh's brat."**

**KingofGames said, "Hey! That's not funny! I'm just vertically challenged!"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "What ever let's you sleep at night."**

**IamthePharaoh said, "That was kinda funny."**

**KingofGames said, "Yami!"**

**DuketheDiceMan said, "Hahaha!"**

**DancerGirl said, "Stop picking on Yugi!"**

**JoeystheMan said, "Admit it Tea. You laughed too!"**

**DancerGirl said, "No I didn't!"**

**The computer said once more_, "TristanTaylor has joined the conversation. Good day Mr. Moto."_**

**KingofGames said, "Hey Tristan."**

**TristanTaylor said, "Hey guys. What sup?"**

**JoeystheMan said, "Nothin. Just picking on Yug's height."**

**TristanTaylor said, "Heh. Yugi is kinda short."**

**KingofGames said, "I'm still here guys."**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "We know. We're just ignoring you for now."**

**MokieChan said, "I'm taller than you and you're older than me!"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "He's got you there."**

**ThiefKing said, "Good one, kid!"**

**DuketheDiceMan said, "Didn't know you had it in you, Mokuba."**

**KingofGames said, "I'm started to hate you guys now."**

**The computer said in a dark and sinister voice_, "ZorktheDarkOne has joined the conversation. Prepare to die Mr. Moto."_**

**Yugi looked at the screen in bewilderment. "Huh? What the? Is it supposed to sound like that?"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "Uh, guys? Do we know anyone with that screen name?"**

**ThiefKing said, "WTF?"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "Who are you!"**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "HAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU DEFEATED ME! I HAVE COME BACK FOR MY REVENGE!"**

**JoeystheMan said, "OH NO!"**

**TristanTaylor said, "Holy crap!"**

**KingofGames said, "No way! You're dead!"**

**DancerGirl said, "Bakura stop playing games! This isn't funny!"**

**ThiefKing said, "It isn't me!"**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "I WILL NOW SUCK THE BRUNETTE'S SOUL OUT USING THE COMPUTER!"**

**DuketheDiceMan said, "Who is this guy?"**

**DancerGirl said, "Which one is he talking about? Me or Kaiba?"**

**MokieChan said, "Big Bro?"**

**BlueEyesMaste said, "Uh…Mokuba. Are the lights out in your room?"**

**MokieChan said, "N-No…"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "Uh oh…Um, I feel something on my leg…."**

**IamthePharaoh said, "Kaiba get out of there!"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "Ahhh! Something's got me! Odfjpdkghsl."**

**MokieChan said, "No Seto!"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "Kaiba! Are you still there?"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "fdjfsdfj."**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "eo;fdgfud"**

**DancerGirl said, "OMG!"**

**The computer said in it new voice, "_BlueEyesMaster has left the conversation_ and is now getting mutilated. Good day, Mr. Moto."**

**BritishBoy said, "Oh dear, oh dear."**

**JoeystheMan said, "That did not just happen!"**

**MokieChan said, "I'm coming big bro!"**

**KingofGames said, "No Mokuba!"**

**The computer said_, "MokieChan has left the conversation _and is now bravely trying to save is arrogant brother. And is now getting the crap beat out of him. Good day, Mr. Moto."**

**IamthePharaoh said, "We need to help them!"**

**DancerGirl said, "Something's got me ,too! Help me!"**

**KingofGames said, "Tea!"**

**DancerGirl said, "thsndkldff"**

**DancerGirl said, "fhjdflfhnghg"**

**DancerGirl said, "fcnjwidlery"**

**The computer said, "_DancerGirl has left the conversation_ and she is getting her ass kicked by my awesomeness. Pretty soon this will be you Mr. Moto."**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "YOU'RE NEXT PHARAOH!"**

**The computer said_, "ZorktheDarkOne _has left the conversation and is now walking to your house Mr. Moto."**

**DuketheDiceMan said, "Well look at the time. I gotta go bye!"**

**TristanTaylor said, "Don't you dare leave!"**

**The computer said_, "DuketheDiceMan has left the conversation _and is now running like a sissy out of town. I'll still find him though. Bye, bye Mr. Moto."**

**JoeystheMan said, "That jerk!"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "So who should we save first?"**

**ThiefKing said, "I'll get friendship girl."**

**BritishBoy said, "We will?"**

**ThiefKing said, "Yes we!"**

**The computer said_, "ThiefKing has left the conversation _and**

**_British Boy has left the conversation _in futile attempt to not die_."_**

**TristanTaylors said, "Me and Joey will get Kaiba. It's been real."**

**JoeystheMan said, "Can't we just save Mokuba?"**

**TristanTaylor said, "No! Yugi, Yami. You guys were the best friend a guy could have. We'll come to you burial."**

**KingofGames said, "WTF! Tristan!"**

**The computer said_, "TristanTaylor has left the conversation _and I really wasn't going to kill him but he just pisses me off. I'm almost there Mr. Moto."**

**JoeystheMan said, "See ya Yug, Yams!"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "Not you too Joey!"**

**The computer said, "_JoeystheMan has left the conversation _and is now shaking like the dog he is. Maybe he should be my pet Mr. Moto?"**

**IamthePharaohs said, "What do we do now!"**

**KingofGamess said, "Every man for himself! I'm hiding under the bed!"**

**IamthePharaoh said, "What? Yugi that was going to my hiding place!"**

**The computer said, _KingofGames has left the conversation_ and**

**_IamthePharaoh has left the conversation. _Yes run, run Pharaoh and your light. I'm still going to get you!**

**The computer said in its normal automatic voice, "_DancerGirl has joined the conversation,_**

_**BlueEyesMaster has joined the conversation, and**_

**_MokieChan has joined the conversation. _Good day, Mr. Kaiba."**

**MokieChan said, "We got them sooo good!"**

**DancerGirl said, "I can't believe they fell for it!"**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "I can just see them now! Hahaha!"**

**DancerGirl said, "You did good job acting like Zork, Kaiba."**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "…that wasn't me. Mokuba was it you?"**

**MokieChan said, "No…I thought it was Tea."**

**The computer went back to its dark voice and said, "_ZorktheDarkOne has joined the conversation you mortals!"_**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"**

**DancerGirl said, "Oh crap!"**

**The computer said, "_Dancer-Girl has left the conversation."_**

**BlueEyesMaster said, "……. Get the jet ready Mokuba! We are getting outta here!"**

**MokieChan said, "Right!"**

_**The computer said, "BlueEyesMaster has left the conversation**_

**_MokieChan has left the conversation. _I'm still gonna get you! No matter where you go! Hahaha!"**

**The computer said once more_, "ThiefKing has joined the conversation _laughing his ass off.**

**ThiefKing said, "You pwned them so hard, Ryou!"**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "I really did that good? I thought I sucked. All I did was laugh. I thought you did the first one."**

**ThiefKing said, "….no."**

**ZorktheDarkOne said, "……"**

**ThiefKing said, "….."**

**The computer said_, "ZorktheDarkOne has left the conversation and_**

**_ThiefKing has left the conversation _and are running around screaming like pansies. Good day, Mr. Zorc."**

_**End**_

**N: Well how did I do? This is the new version so t is no longer in chat format…I think. Tell me in your reviews. Up next are the Doom soldiers! R&R people! That is all. Bye!**


End file.
